


Gryphon Gets Sick

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Gryphon isn't feeling too well so mommy & daddy let him sleep with them & help comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryphon Gets Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin (& all related SPN things) do not belong to me.

It was the middle of the night and Gryphon didn’t feel so good. At first he thought it was because he had too much blankets. After kicking them off his small body, he laid there and he still felt hot. And his tummy wasn’t feeling good either. He squinted his face and moaned. But even trying to lay right or on his side didn’t help. Juliette poked her head up when she heard the small child and stood up, laying her head curiously on the edge of the bed. Gryphon sat up when he saw the hell hound. 

"Juliette get mommy?" Gryphon asked, grabbing his favorite teal blanket and holding it against his face.

The hell hound whined, wagging her tail vigorously. She turned and looked at the door and then back at the small child. She barked loudly and went to the door to nudge it open, barking. Gryphon was crying into his blanket now. Meredith got up at once and came down the hallway, hurrying into her son’s room. Her curls a mess and wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"Momma!" Gryphon cried when he saw her come into the room.

"Shhhh, mommy’s here, I’m right here", Meredith quietly cooed gently and lifted him into her arms, "What’s wrong baby?" She asked, kissing his temple and running her fingers through his dark short hair. 

Juliette wound around her legs protectively guarding her and her child. The redhead rubbed his back and the toddler buried his face into her neck, quieting a bit. Gryphon lifted his head after a second or so, similar grey eyes looking back at her. 

"Mommy, hot. Too hot. And tummy hurts", he told her, too upset to put together correct sentences.

Meredith gently wiped away his tears with her finger and kissed his cheek. His skin did look a bit flushed. She set him on the bed and stripped him of his pajama’s before picking him up again. The toddler gripped her and his blanket tightly as she carried him from the room. Juliette following behind them. Gavin came out into the hallway after a second or so, having seen the hall light on.

"I heard cryin’. Is Gryphon alright?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I think he might have a small bug, I’m checking now", Meredith smiled, half laughing as she brushed Gavin’s hair out of his face, "Go back to bed, Gav. Your father will be home soon", she kissed Gavin’s forehead. 

Gavin nodded and then leaned over kissing the back of Gryphon’s head, “Feel better Gryph”, he told him softly and then kissed his mother’s cheek and went back to bed.

"Night, night Gabin", Gryphon waved after him with his blanket.

Meredith carried her son into the bathroom and found the thermometer, she got Gryphon to open his mouth, asking him to show her his tongue and to let her hold the plastic stick under it for a few minutes. The toddler complied, laying his head against her shoulder. Meredith paced with him a little bit while Juliette sat by the bathroom door. A few moments later, Crowley came up the hallway, wondering who was up at this hour.

"Everything alright?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.

Meredith turned and smiled a little, “Gryphon’s not feeling too good”, she told him, as the thermometer beeped. The toddler pulled it out of his mouth and asked his mother what it said. Meredith softly chuckled as Crowley walked over, standing with his wife and rubbing his son’s back. “You have a small fever of 99.9”, Meredith said.

"Dada, tummy hurts", Gryphon told him, placing his thumb into his mouth and laying against his mother’s shoulder again.

"He should sleep with us", Crowley exclaimed, "I’ll keep an eye on his temperature while you rest", he tenderly kissed her cheek, smiling against her skin. 

Meredith smiled at her husband, nodding. The three returned to their bedroom and got into bed. Juliette laying on the floor on Meredith’s side. Growley stationing himself by the door once the three were inside the room. Gryphon refused to leave his mother’s arms as she leaned back against the pillows. He just sucked his thumb and gripped his blanket tightly, looking up at his parents. Crowley sat next to his wife, leaning his chin on her shoulder. He put his hand against Gryphon’s cheek, checking to see if his skin had cooled down at all.

"Thirsty", Gryphon mumbled through his thumb.

Crowley smiled and snapped his fingers, making his son’s favorite sippy cup appear with juice in it. Gryphon sat up and took the cup with both hands, sipping at it. Meredith ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled at his mother and just contentedly laid against her after he was finished for the moment with his juice. 

"You feel better sweetie?" Meredith asked, sitting him up and snuggling him, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Hmmm", Gryphon nodded a little, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

After a second or so, the toddler made a puffy-cheek face and looked terribly upset. At that second, he leaned over and threw up onto the bed. Crying terribly at the same time. His juice and food from dinner and spittle made a puddle of vomit. Gryphon cried loudly as he threw up a second time, and then a third, the third being a dryer heave. 

"It’s okay, shhhhh, it’s okay", Meredith quickly enveloped him in her arms, laying him against her chest and letting him cry. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him, rocking him gently, "Mama and dada aren’t mad, it’s okay. It’s alright", she peppered his hair, temple and cheek with kisses, Rubbing his back.

Crowley snapped his fingers and made the mess disappear. He took out a napkin from his coat pocket and leaned over, wiping Gryphon’s mouth and cheek. His son stayed still for him to do this and seemed to calm down a bit. Gryphon held out his arms to his father and Crowley took him. Meredith rubbed his back and leaned over, smiling. 

"Dada will everything all better", She smiled, "Mama is gonna get you some water", she kissed Gryphon’s cheek and then got up from the bed.

After emptying out the juice, which was too heavy for his stomach, Meredith filled the sippy cup full of water and brought it back to him. Gryphon was sitting in his father’s lap, rubbing his eyes and looking upset and tired. Meredith gave him his sippy cup and he drank some water before handing it back to her. She set it aside for now and laid down on the bed, laying on her side. Crowley was watching her, admiring how beautiful she looked, despite how tired she and Gryphon both were. 

Gryphon crawled off his father’s lap and went over and laid next to his mother. “Mommy”, he murmured sleepily, sticking his thumb back into his mouth and laying down with his blanket. 

Meredith smiled and he nuzzled his face close to hers. Gryphon was asleep again after a few minutes. Crowley snuck the thermometer back in and after it beeped, Gryphon’s temperature was back to normal. Meredith yawned and smiled at her husband as she rubbed Gryphon’s back, to help sooth him as he slept. Crowley reached over and took her hand, taking it and kissing her fingers, smiling.

"Think he’ll share with me if we have Gavin babysit?" Crowley asked with a light chuckle.

Meredith laughed and reached out, touching his face, “Maybe”, she grinned back playfully. 

Crowley kept her hand, kissing long the top of it, along her knuckles, palm and wrist. Meredith flushed brightly and laughed. Feeling tired but she was too worried about her baby to sleep. She was lucky she had her husband. She wouldn’t know what to do without him.


End file.
